Baby Z
by ColourMeDemented
Summary: When Kurt finds out he's pregnant he has to deal with the fallout, considering the baby's after is Sebastian Smythe. A bizarre mix of Fluff and Angst as the boys take on a teen pregnancy during the most important presidential election that will determine the fate of all Carriers born in the future. Kurt and Sebastian find themselves the center of politics.
1. Chapter 1

**I love kurtbastian mpreg, and I am enjoying writing lately. **

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ- **

**FEW THINGS THAT HAVE CHANGED FOR THIS STORY:**

**- Burt got elected before Kurts Sofmore year and sent Kurt to Dalton. **

**- Kurt is 16 (Sofmore) Blaine is 17 (and a Junior) Sebastian is 18 (Senior) **

**Some helpful terms for the story: **

**- Z Chromosome. Like X and Y chromosomes, except it is a recessive chromosome In Women. Women who have it their chromosomes will be XXz, but it doesn't do anything except possibly get passed on. If a male gets it their chromosomes are XYz and have the ability to get pregnant. **

**- Normalizing. When a baby boy with the z chromosome is born the parents have the option to "normalize" them. This is essentially a sex change, and is very expensive and controversial. **

**- Purists. The purists are a community with absolutely no carriers, they bred so that the gene would not contaminate" the community, and they want to create laws that all Carriers must be normalized. **

**General Warnings: Not Klaine friendly, angst, Cheating, Language, boy sex, mpreg. **

**Please review! **

...

Kurt looked at the stick in his hands, willing the little symbol to change, but it wouldn't. The little blue plus sign glared at him. His punishment for cheating on Blaine. He knew the baby wasn't Blaines, it was impossible. They always used a condom and it never once broke, unlike the father of the baby. the condom had broken so many times they just both got tested and stopped using them, Sebastian was exclusive to Kurt anyway. And Kurt had planned on breaking up with Blaine this week, but has been too sick to leave the house.

He picked up his phone and did the most headless thing he has ever done,

_To Blaine: I want to break up. Please don't ask why, I don't want to lie to you but the truth will hurt you. Please don't ask me to stay and please don't ask to be friends. You'll hate me soon. _

Kurt set his phone down and looked back at the pregnancy test. How could he have known he had a Z chromosome? Fucking shit. He had no idea how to tell Sebastian, no clue how to tell his friends, his _family. _He was so lost, he knew who he needed, this was going to be the hardest conversation of his life.

As he was about to leave his room, his phone rang and Blaine's name appeared on the screen. Kurt shut the phone off and walked down the hall to his fathers study.

Burt Hummel was a big man, most people feared him. But Kurt has never been afraid of his father. And he's not now, he's afraid of the disappointment that was sure to come.

"Dad?" Burt Hummel spun around in his chair and took in his only sons frightened appearance.

"You okay kid?" Kurt took a few steps forward and fell into his dads arms, sobbing into his flannel shirt.

"Daddy I'm so sorry! I've messed hip so horribly, I don't know what to do, I didn't even know I could have a baby and I cheated on Blaine and then broke up with him through text and everyone at school is going to find out what a slut I am and hate me! And Im going to have a baby to take care of, can I even keep a baby in my dorm? What do I do!?" Burt listened to his son ramble on and wrapped his arms tighter with each confession.

He had totally forgotten Kurt was even a Carrier. When they found out, Lizzy has insisted on treating Kurt like a normal boy and then address it when he got to highschool. Burt forgot to do that last part.

When Kurt's sobs quieted Burt sighed,

"Well kid, you sure as hell have made a mess for yourself."

"What do I do?"

"Does the father know yet?" Kurt shook his head and wrapped his arms tight around his belly,

"What if he doesn't want it, or me?"

"Then he's still paying child support, but he has a right to know. And he may surprise you. Give him a chance."

...

Sunday night Kurt returned to Dalton, and went straight for the Senior Dorms.

Kurt nodded politely to a few seniors he recognized on the way to Sebastian's dorm room. When he got to the dorm he just walked in, all of the Seniors had single rooms, so Kurt didn't have to worry about walking in on a roommate.

"Hey baby. Blaine mentioned you dumped him. Finally ready to show the world you're mine?" that smile usually brought comfort to Kurt, made him feel like he was on top of the world, but today it felt like just the opposite. Sebastian noticed Kurts hesitation, "baby? What's the matter?"

"You're not going to want me."

"Why? Did you cheat on me?" He threw a light joke, trying to make Kurt smile, but the younger boy shook his head, "Then there's no reason I wont want you."

"I'm pregnant."

Sebastian stared at Kurts face, then his belly, then back to his face.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Kurt was stunned at the happy smile Sebastian had when he asked the question, "I'm going to be a dad! Holy shit!" He picked Kurt up, and spun him around before throwing the door open and yelling into the hall, "Guys! GUYS!"

Senior boys started running into the hall, thinking someone was hurt,

"Seb, what are you-" Kurt was cut off by Wes,

"Smythe, what the fuck?"

"IM GONNA BE A DAD." The boys in the hall started cheering and clapping him on the back, all except for Trent who glared at Kurt,

"Now we know why Blaine's so depressed. Great job, slut."

In no time Sebastian heads the other boy pinned to the wall with one hit to his face and arm brought back for another,

"Seb, stop. He's not worth it." Sebastian made no point to move and Trent seemed to be egging him on, so Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He doubled over and groaned, Sebastian immediately released Trent and ran over,

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, can we please take a nap?"

"Sure Doll."

...

"Hey Blaine. I heard what happened, I'm really sorry dude. You deserve better." Blaine sighed and shook his head, he knew Trent was just trying to make him feel better, but he had no clue what people were staring at him for today. It was like they knew something that they thought he knew but he didn't.

"I just don't understand why he did it." Blaine shook his head, remembering the text and the cryptic ending.

"People cheat for the dumbest reasons. And actually thinking that Smythe is going to support him is even dumber. There's no way Sebastians fit to be a father." Blainea head snaps up and he looks at Trent,

"What are you talking about? Kurt didn't cheat on me."

"Blaine, there's no way he knows if he's three days pregnant. And if he didn't cheat then why did Sebastian announce to the whole Senior dorm that he's going to be a father?"

Blaine stood up and bolted out of the Library with Trent at his heals.

**Dun dun dunnnnn **

**please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy you guys like this!**

_**please review!**_

...

Kurt woke with a start and realized someone was pounding on the door to Sebastians room, in his sleepy haze it made total sense in his mind that someone was trying to kill them,

"Sebastian! You rat bastard, get the fuck out here!" Kurt didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded vaguely what he thought an angry Blaine might sound like, if he even had the ability to get passionate about anything other than a solo.

Sebastian groaned and sat up, rubbing Kurt's back and going to answer the door. He swung the door open and was me face to face with Blaine Anderson, redder than Kurts ass when they get rough.

"We'll hello, Blaine. To what do I owe the honor?" Blaine narrowed his eyes and ignored the group of seniors gathering around the scene.

"You knocked up my fucking boyfriend!"

"My boyfriend now." Blaine's mouth hung open as Kurt stepped into the hall, hair mused by sleep and a light flush from being warm under the covers.

"Blaine. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." Blaine took a deep breath,

"Kurt, baby, you don't have to leave me. Once Sebastian gets bored with you he's just going to toss you aside. I can help raise the baby, my family is just as well off as his, we can be a family and-" A furious Sebastian went to launch himself at Blaine, but was held back my two of his lacrosse team mates, one of which -Andrew Cross, Kurt remembered- spoke up.

"Anderson you are way out of fuckin line!"

"Blaine." Kurt moved in front of the boys and looked Blaine in the eyes, "I am with Sebastian, I am having HIS baby. I am happy with Seb, he and I are going to be a family. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, but please, back off." Blaine looked like he was torn between breaking down, or punching Sebastian in the face. But seeing as the entire Varsity lacrosse team was now in the hall, he really didn't have a chance in hell at hitting Sebastian, much less escaping with his Libby's if he some how did get a punch in. So he he held his head high,

"This isn't over Smythe." and stormed off.

Kurt looked over at the lacrosse guys and the smiled at him,

"Thank you guys." Andrew let go of Sebastian and nodded,

"No problem. Let any of us know if you need anything, ever. Seriously Kurt. We don't care if its two am and you want icecream and Seb won't Get up." The guys laughed and even Sebastian cracked a smile. "Okay guys, lets get going. We have an early practice tomorrow." The guys groaned but dispersed, leaving Sebastian and Kurt at Sebastian's room.

"I should get to my own dorm."

"No, stay here tonight. I don't wanna chance Anderson trying anything." Kurt nodded and made his way back to the bed,

"Okay, but no funny business. You have to be up at four thirty." Kurt simply laughed at the groan from Sebastian, and fell asleep comfortably on his chest.

...

Kurt woke up about an hour before classes started, and he didn't want to do the walk of shame back to his dorm in yesterday's clothing so he borrowed Sebastian's old uniform from his Junior year, it was a tad loose in the blazer, but the pants he noticed were snug in the waist band, which didn't make sense. He'd worn these pants before and they were loose. He turned and looked at his belly in the mirror, and noticed he had the smallest but of a pooch right where the waist band of his pants sat.

"I should probably see a doctor and figure out how old you are, shouldn't I..." He smiled and sent a text to his dad saying all went well and to please make an appointment for him with an obstetrician.

Kurt Finished his hair and left the room, locking it up behind him.

When Kurt arrived to his first class of the day he realized he'd forgotten to eat breakfast, he really needed to get in the habit of not skipping meals now. He wasn't used to having someone to eat for. And normally he wouldn't eat anything until about three pm because one: he wasn't hungry until them, and two he heist didn't have time.

Now he had someone who was most certainly hungry. And apparently craving eggs. And bacon. And chocolate chip pancakes and sausage... He was going to have to go to the dining hall after class. Luckily they served breakfast until ten am, perks of being at a private school.

Kurt was reading over his homework, checking to make sure it was perfect, not a comma out of place, when Mr. Frasier walked in carrying his normal coffee. Kurt inhaled deeply, usually loving the smell of Starbucks dark roast, but them he felt the familiar churning of his stomach, and apparently he had enough in shots stomach to throw up into the sink on his lab table.

Kurt was wiping the vomit off his chin with a wet nap Jeff had handed him, while Jeff rubbed circles in his back. Mr. Fraser walked back and handed Kurt the Nurses pass, but Kurt shook his head and began to wash out the sink as Jeff explained,

"It's just morning sickness. Remember how bad Nicky got it when he was pregnant with Daliah?" Mr. Dressier nodded and chuckled,

"I remember that. I eventually told him just to come to my seventh hour class instead of his study hall, so he could suffer in privacy." Jeff laughed and handed Kurt a pack of trident white and his water bottle.

As class came to a close the smell of vomit had left the room and Kurt's pride healed a little bit.

Kurt packed up his things and walled to the dining hall with Jeff,

"So you have a daughter?" Jeff smiled and pulled out his wallet, opening it to a picture of a brunette boy and a laughing baby girl, probably around a year old, her blonde curls highlighting her freckles and almond colored eyes. "She's beautiful." Jeff's smile got wider and nodded, putting his wallet back as Kurt piled his plate with food, glad he had a study shall so that he had time to eat.

"It was my freshman year, Nick was a senior. We fell in love, and didn't know he was a carrier. Dahlia was born in August before my Sofmore year, I took half days so that I could watch her while Nick worked, this year after two promotions he makes enough money for her to be in daycare. Unlike most of the rich kids that go here, Nick and I were here on scholarships. Our families dont have the money to help us out. But we have a nice apartment and were happy. Even if I'm making up d's one Sofmore classes." Kurt ate as he listened to Jeff, and he realized just how lucky he wa. Sebastian had plenty of money. School wouldn't be an issue for them. And for that he was thankful.

The day progressed slowly, an he didn't get to see Sebastian until warbler practice, and even them he didn't really get to chat with him, since Sebastian was senior counsel member. Kurt was proud of Sebastian, On the varsity lacrosse team, Leader of the warblers, Senior class president and the teachers aid for Miss. Karyssa, the french teacher.

Kurt was proud, and jealous at the same time, because since Sebastian was so involved it limits their time together. How Kurt had managed to cheat on Blaine with him for three months was beyond him. Between Sebastian's activities and him spending time with Blaine, trying to summon the courage to break up with him, it was amazing they ever even saw each other.

But they did.

And now Kurt was having his baby.

Kurt closed his eyes and listened to the hI'm of boys talking around him, arguing over when should have the lead at sectionals, Blaine or Sebastian. And it was pretty much a popularity war at this point. The Seniors were all loyal to Sebastian except for Trent, who was going on about Blaine's range. And then the Lower class men were divided. Most of them were voting for Sebastian, Kurt didn't realize he hadn't voted until Jeff nudged his shoulder,

"Oh, um, is it really fair for me to have the deciding vote? Obviously I'm going to choose Sebastian." There were mourners around, the vote was totally even, but everyone agreed that it wasn't fair for Kurt to have the swing vote.

Wes knocked his gavel on the podium and cleared his throat,

"Tomorrow we will have a vocal duel, the song will be _How to be a Heartbreaker, _and a teacher will judge. Practice dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY PERSONAL LIFE BLAH BLAH BLAH**

Blaine Singing - _Italics_

Sebastian Singing - **Bold**

_**Blaine and Sebastian together**_

**Okay lets do this.**

* * *

Boys filed into the Senior commons, even those who were not Warblers, just because they had heard of the vocal bloodbath that was scheduled to go down today.

Kurt watched as boys filed in, some sitting on others shoulders just so they could all fit, and still leave room for the guys to sing. As they settled down, it was total silence. Kurt watched Blaine in one end of the room, Sebastian in the other. Blaine looked like hed rather be boxing Sebastian, than singing with him. Everyone knew what had gone down. Kurt knew Blaines pride was seriously damaged, Kurt remembered before he transferred he had been friends with Finn Hudson, and how upset and hurt he was when he found out that Quinn Fabray was having Puckermans baby. At least Blaine didnt try to hit Sebastian, because Blaine may be trained in boxing, but Sebastian has been in MMA since he was four. It would be an interesting fight, but a dangerous one. Kurt had no doubt if it ever came to punches between the two, someone would be hospitalized.

The music started playing and Sebastian stepped forward, stealing the opening from Blaine, the first punch.

**Rule number one**  
**Is that you gotta have fun**  
**But baby when you're done**  
**you gotta be the first to run**

Sebastian circled around Blaine, looking him in the eye, and acting like Blaine was prey.

**Rule number two**  
**just don't get attached to**  
**somebody you could lose**  
**so le-let me tell you**

Blaine stepped forward, into Sebastians personal space, and joined in on the chorus.

_**This is how to be a Heartbreaker**_  
_**Boys they like a little danger**_  
_**we'll get them falling for a stranger**_  
_**a player singing i la-la-la-love you**_

_**How to be a Heartbreaker**_  
_**Boys they like the look of danger**_  
_**we'll get them falling for a stranger**_  
_**a player singing i la-la-la-love you,**_  
_**at least i think i do**_

_**Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh**_

_**Cause i la-la-la-love you**_

Blaine walked around the perimeter of the "stage" aka, hole in the group of boys.

_Rule number three_  
_wear your heart on your cheek_  
_but never on your sleeve_  
_unless you want to taste defeat_

_Rule number four_  
_gotta be looking pure_  
_kissing goodbye at the door,_  
_and leave them wanting more more_

**_This is how to be a Heartbreaker_**  
**_Boys they like a little danger_**  
**_we'll get them falling for a stranger_**  
**_a player singing i la-la-la-love you_**

**_How to be a Heartbreaker_**  
**_Boys they like the look of danger_**  
**_we'll get them falling for a stranger_**  
**_a player singing i la-la-la-love you,_**  
**_At least i think i do_**

**_Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh_**

**_Cause i la-la-la-love you_**

_This is how to be a Heartbreaker_  
_Boys they like a little danger_  
_we'll get them falling for a stranger_  
_a player singing i la-la-la-love you_

**How to be a Heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**we'll get them falling for a stranger**  
**a player singing i la-la-la-love you,**

_**Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh**_

_**Cause i la-la-la-love you**_  
_**At least i think i do**_

They finished the song, face to face. But then, it happened. The moment that would forever divide the Warblers,

Blaine threw the real first punch.

Sebastian was blind sighted, and was knocked to the ground, but quickly recovered. He jumped up and landed a fist to Blaines stomach, making the shorter boy double over, giving Sebastian acces to land his knee to his nose. Blood splashed on the ground as Blaine punched Sebastian in the side and knocked the older boy off of him, then charged at him, but was stopped by Wes and Jeff, grabbing him by the blazer.

"Blaine, enough!" Blaine looked livid, Sebastian was calmly straightening out his blazer and pants, almost like he was taunting Blaine.

"You dont get it Wes! None of you fucking get it!" Everyone was quiet, seeing Blaine so clearly unhinged was totally new to the boys, who were used to seeing him completely in control.

"Blaine, we understand you're hurt, but you can't just hit people. You could get expelled! Both of you could."

"Good! I wont have to see them every fucking day!" Kurt stepped into the circle, between the two boys.

"Blaine, I am so sorry I hurt you. And I'm even more sorry you found out the way you did. But I am in love with Sebastian. He is the father of my child, and I need you to please back off. Please. I'm sure no one here will say anything about this fight, but please, walk away." Blaine looked between Kurt and Sebastian. He didn't know what to say. Everything he'd imagined of the future was ruined. He'd even thought about if Kurt was a carrier or not, and secretly had hoped he was.

Well, his wish came true.

Only issue is, it wasn't for him.

Blaine nodded and walked away.

Kurt then turned on Sebastian, suddenly furious at the other boy,

"And just what the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" Sebastian looked dumbfounded,

"What?! He fucking sucker punched me-"

"It doesn't mean you should fight back! You could have just taken the hit! God knows he had every right! Jesus, wouldn't YOU want the clock the guy who knocked up and stole your boyfriend!? Aside from that, you would have gotten off scott free if someone in admin does find out about the fight, NOW you're just as responsible and subject to expulsion!" Sebastian was looking more and more scared, and boys around them were snickering. Those who had been around for Nicks pregnancy remembered the signature hormonal rage.

Those who knew Sebastian quickly got worried Sebastian would argue back, Jeff who was standing behind Kurt was doing the motion for "no" mouthing "STAY DOWN"

Sebastian shocked the entire student body by doing the one thing he had never been known to do,

"I'm sorry." Kurts hormone fueled rant stopped mid sentence,

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Youre right."

"I'm...I- What?" Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt,

"Wanna go get some dinner?"

"Can we have Chinese?"

"We can have Chinese."

* * *

Later that night found Kurt and Sebastian cuddling on Sebastians bed, Kurt resting his head on Sebastians stomach, drawing patterns on his abs.

Kurts phone rang and Sebastian checked the caller ID before handing it to him, just in case Blaine was trying something,

"It's your dad." Kurt smiled and answered the phone,

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hey kid, how are things?"

"Good. Hows home?"

"Boring without you. Hey, I was calling to tell you I scheduled you an OB appointment tomorrow at four, can you get a ride from- Kurt I just realized you never told me the fathers name."

"Oh gosh! Dad, you remember Sebastian, right?"

"Yeah, I liked that kid. He's the dad?"

"Yeah."

"You with him now?"

"Mnhm..."

"Put him on the phone." Kurts eyes got wide, and he began to panic

"Daddy I-"

"Kurt, put him on. I promise I'll be nice." Kurt handed over the phone and shortly after Sebastian said hello, he heard Burt tell him to go somewhere where Kurt couldn't hear.

Kurt fell asleep waiting for Sebastian to come back in from the hall, but woke up next to him around one am and then ran to the toilet for his daily appointment with morning sickness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol, shave off hair they said, it will be cute they said. Its cute, but I'm fuckin cold!**

* * *

School was stressful, to say the least. Kurt woke up nauseous and tired. He'd tossed and turned all night. And even a morning shower blowjob from Sebastian didn't make him feel better. Kurt muddled through the day, feeling sick, tired and irritated. He'd snapped at a few teachers, but most were lenient, having heard about the pregnancy.

Kurt had to stop by the school store for some Dalton sweat pants, since regular pants were too uncomfortable, no matter how big he got them. The waist band cut into his quickly growing baby bump, which felt like it had doubled in size since yesterday, but surely that wasn't possible. Luckily Dalton allowed pregnant students an alternate uniform, a Dalton sweater and Dalton sweats and tennishoes.

He felt like a sore thumb. The uniform felt like a symbol to everyone, saying "I'm a pregnant slut!" He felt like he lost the shield of the uniform that all the other boys wore, at least in that one he could pretend like he was normal.

The ride to the OB had sucked, they had to stop every five minutes because Kurt kept getting car sick, and they were nearly late.

Kurt tapped his food nervously while he waited for the OB. They filled out so much paper work, some of which made him even more nervous.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up to the young woman and smiled, "We're ready for you."

"So what are we doing today?" Sebastian asked, looking around the room at the different diagrams, one for women, one for men. The diagrams were similar, except for where the baby came out. The thought made Sebastian a little light headed, Kurt was super tight, how was a baby going to fit out of there?

"We're going to do an ultrasound to figure out how far along Kurt is, since he doesn't have a menstrual cycle that is noticeable, he could be up to three or four months along, or just a few weeks. It really depends."

"Wouldn't he have a baby bump if he were that far along?"

"It depends on how the baby sits, if its more to the spine, then no, he likely wouldn't show much. But from the looks of it, you have a bit of a bump." Kurt laughed and nodded, he remembered holding onto the bump during the fight, thankfully the teacher judge hadn't shown, otherwise they would all be fucked.

Jeff has the solo now, Blaine and Sebastian are on probation, Sebastian cant even act as counsel until next week.

Kurt and Sebastian had been fucking for about three and a half months, so there's no telling how far Kurt was.

The good was cold, and Kurt couldnt help but be worried about the pressure of the wand, he knew the doctor knew what she was doing, but he was hormonal.

She took some measurements and smiled,

"Well, you're quite far along. All is looking healthy, and you're right at 13 weeks."

Kurt looked at the little picture, then at Sebastian. The first time the condom had broken, he'd gotten pregnant. He couldn't believe it. The very first time that Seb had spilled inside him, they made their baby. It was like it was meant to be.

"And I do have some news for you. See this little flicker? and the identical one on the other side?" Kurt nodded, she said everything looked healthy, so he was a little nervous that she had found something, "They're heartbeats. You're having twins."

Kurts face was the picture of shock,

"Seriously?" The doctor nodded and looked at Sebastian,

"What do you think?"

"I'm amazed. Just amazed. are they boys or girls?" She smiles and clicks the button to snap a few pictures,

"You're having a boy and a girl."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian went to Warbler practice the next day, Sebastian wasn't allowed to perform but he was allowed to sit in on practice, so that he didn't miss anything.

"And I was thinking we add in more dance elements. And Kurt, since you used to be a cheerleader, you can add in some of that."

"Um actually Wes, I would but its not really safe-"

"I checked with my mom who's an OB, she said as long as you're under three months along you're fine." Kurt chewed on his lip, Blaine was in the room and Kurt knew it was going to really burn when he said this,

"Thats the thing, I'm thirteen weeks along. With twins." The room was quiet for a moment, everyone in a state of shock,

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Blaine erupted from his corner of the room, "Youve been cheating on me for thirteen fucking weeks?!"

"Fourteen, actually. He didn't get pregnant for about a week into it."

"SEBASTIAN." Kurt scolded from next to him on the couch, "You're not helping." Kurt sighed and rubbed his hand over his belly subconsciously. "I'm leaving the Warblers for the rest of the year." Boys around the room broke out in different reactions,

"But Kurt, we need your voice!" David exclaimed,

"I'm sorry, guys. But the doctor said I need to take it easy. I have not one, but two babies, and only just under 6 months left until I give birth. Things are going to start progressing really fast from here, I'm going to get huge and hormonal and tired. Between the pregnancy and my coursework, I just can't handle the warblers. And honestly, I feel like there will be less conflict without me here." A few boys nodded their heads in agreement, David and Wes looked at eachother sadly.

"We're really going to miss you, Kurt. You'll be back with us next year, right?"

"It really depends. I don't know right now, We have two babies on the way, theyre surely going to need lot of my time." Sebastian nodded, and rested his hand on Kurts small bump.

Wes voiced the question on everyones mind,

"What about you, Sebastian?"

"I'm graduating a Warbler."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I've figured out what I'm going to do for updating, There will be an update every day for all of my storys, PLUS a weekly oneshot on Sundays. Send me prompts for Oneshots please, by PM or review if you're a guest :) But please if you can send them through PM so they're all in one place. The creator of the prompt will get a shoutout when their oneshot is written. No specific criteria for oneshots, but they must be Kurt, Dave or Sebastian centered and the only romantic pairings I will write are Kurtbastian, Humofsky, Klaine, Sebklaine.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Thanks giving break came up fast, and soon Kurt and Sebastian were packing up to go visit each family. They would be spending a few nights with Sebastians family, and a few with Kurts, and having a big thanks giving dinner with both families combined. They hadn't told anyone other than the Warblers that they were having twins, and the families were bound to be shocked by the size of Kurts belly. Since they would out his belly was growing consistently, you could easily tell he was pregnant, but he looked way more than 16 weeks. Sebastian didn't admit it to anyone, but he loved seeing Kurts pregnant belly. Knowing that they had two babies growing in there, HIS two babies growing, and soon he would be a dad, he tended to gt emotional sometimes. He tried to keep it in check, but it was getting harder to control.

The other night, he and Kurt couldn't sleep. So they were up late, thinking of baby names. But around midnight they started making out, and they ended up naked, panting heavily against each other, Sebastian hovering carefully over Kurt to not put pressure on the bump. They wen't slowly, really taking their time to enjoy each other. Sebastian stretched him slowly, making sure that Kurt was totally prepped before sliding into him, where he rested for a few minutes, just breathing with Kurt before he started thrusting, gently, afraid to hurt the babies. Thoguh Sebastian knew it was unlikely to actually hurt the babies during sex he was still a little cautious.

After they had both finished, Sebastian laid next to Kurt, running his fingers over Kurts bare stomach. He couldn't wait to start feeling the babies kick, Kurt said he could feel little flutters every so often, but they were light and felt a little like gas bubbles. Sebastian lent down and ghosted his lips across Kurts flesh, feeling little goosebumps prickle up under his lips.

Okay, so he was a bit obsessed with Kurts baby bump, so sue him. He couldn't wait until his babies were here, he couldn't wait to be a dad. Most people didn't get it, and most probably didn't think he would ever want to settle down, much less father children. But when he'd met Kurt, his whole world changed.

Kurt joined the Warblers at the urging of Blaine, and when Sebastian heard him sing and he knew Kurt had to be his. But Blaine was in the way. Getting Kurt to cheat was surprisingly difficult, Kurt didnt just bend to his will like every other guy he'd made a pass at. Kurt needed to be wooed, and thats what Sebastian did.

It took a month for Kurt to let Sebastian kiss him, and they've been together since. Kurt didnt break things off right away with Blaine because by that time they were getting close to competition time, and any issues in the group could mean losing. And they didn't want that, so they agreed to keep it a secret until after regionals. Now regionals is next week, and there was WWIII going on.

Kurt finished packing up his stuff and turned to Sebastian,

"Ready to go?" Sebastian smiled and nodded, taking the blue Dalton duffle from Kurt,

"Lets go."

* * *

They pulled into the Smythe driveway around two pm, and Sebastians mother ran out into the yard and wrapped herself around Kurt,

"Oh my god, I can't believe I get to finally meet you!" Sebastian laughed at Kurts shocked expression,

"Mom, careful, you're gonna squash my babies." His mother let go and looked down at Kurts belly,

"Wait, babies? Like plural?!" Sebastian didnt think it was possible for his mother to get more excited,

"Yes mom, twins. A boy and a girl." She let out a loud squeal and ran into the house, screaming for her husband. Kurt looked over at Sebastian with wide eyes,

"Is she okay?"

"I think she forgot her meds." Kurt laughs and rolls his eyes, "No. I'm totally serious. She's on aderol."

"Oh."

At dinner Kurt cant help but be amazed at Sebastians family dynamic. They're very open, and very loud. Sebastian has three brothers, one sister in law, a brother in law and a younger sister, and his mother announced that she was eight weeks pregnant. And his brothers all have children, apparently the smythes aren't good with condoms.

Sebastians oldest brothers name is Jaston, he is 26 and living at home while he studies Law through Harvard online. Kurt admits to himself that he had no clue that you could even do that. He is studying from home so that he can take care of his daughter, Sarah, who is six. Jaston and Sarahs mom broke up shortly after Sarah was born, when her mother decided she didn't want to do the whole 'parent thing'.

Erin, the second oldest at 24, has two boys and another on the way. He and his Fiance Ariel live next door to Sebastians parents, and Erin is a teacher at the private elementary/ middle school that is affiliated with Dalton. Ariel is 23 and teaches ballet. His sons Michael 4 and Tristan 3 refused to sit down for dinner and instead were trying to kill each other in the back yard. Ariel was pregnant with a girl at 24 weeks and was telling Kurt how excited she was that Maria -the baby- would have a girl close to her age.

Seth, who was only a year older than Sebastian was married to his middle school sweetheart Ashton. Together they had two toddlers, a boy and a girl. Cash who was one and Nadia who was three.

Kurt was overwhelmed by the amount of people that lived in the house. Even though Erin and his family didn't live there, Kurt got the sense that they were there most of the time.

Kurt was not used to it at all.

And how they talked very openly and bluntly about all topics was unnerving. Ariel sensed his hesitance and whispered to him,

"You get used to it." Kurt smiles and nods,

"My family is close, but not anywhere near this open." She smooths her blonde hair and smiles at him,

"My family wasn't even close, so youre a step ahead of me. Just wait till we play games later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this is posted a little late. But Hey, I'm only hooman. Sorry it's short, its 2am. **

**Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

Kurt was exhausted by the time he and Sebastian crawled into bed. The Smythes were a fun family, but Kurt barely had energy to get to classes these days. Kurt had no idea how Ariel was able to beat everyone at twister, at 24 weeks she was about the same size as him. And he felt like he was going to topple over just by walking. Though she's been pregnant twice before, so it stands to reason that she was a pro by now.

They Smythes were like bunnies. Kurt did a mental count of all the children: His sister Taylor, Sarah, Michael, Tristan, Cash, Nadia, Maria on the way, Sebastians newest sibling on the way, and Kurts two on the way. 10 children. A total of ten children and seven adults. seventeen family members. Kurt had enough for one night.

"So, that's the craziness that is my family." Sebastian chuckles and Kurt snuggles down under the covers.

"Coulda warned me a bit." Kurt laughs and Sebastian rubs his hand over Kurts belly, sliding his palm under the pregnant boys shirt.

"Wanna fuck?"

"Why Sebastian, I think you may have lost some tact when Erin fell on your head." Sebastian tickled Kurts side, making the younger boy giggle and squirm away. But Sebastian rolled on top of him, wary of his protruding belly and kissed him on the lips.

"When are we going to start thinking of baby names?" Kurt smiled a little sadly, and sighed. Sebastian caught this. Kurt had been acting reserved about naming the babies, changing the subject whenever it came up.

"Kurt, whats going on? Why don't you ever want to talk about names?" Kurt fidgeted a little, "Kurt, baby, please dont tell me you're thinking of giving them up or something, kurt please baby ill do anythi-"

"Sebastian. Shut up." Sebastian snaps his mouth closed and watched the boy, "Of course we're keeping them. But there's something I haven't told you. I've been worried, and I don;t want to worry you."

"Kurt, please tell me."

"My family, the woman in it are prone to miscarriages. Up until week 20. Everyones had one. I'm just afraid I will too, and I'm worried if I name them, then it'll be harder to deal with. Honestly, I didn't even really want to know the genders." Sebastian listened to Kurt talk. He understood that Kurt was worried, but sad that he'd let Kurt carry the burden of worry alone.

"Kurt, I know you're worried. But you have to believe in yourself, and our babies. If you don't mind, I had a few name ideas." Kurt chewed on his lip,

"Give me two more weeks. That will put me at 18 weeks and I'll feel a little more secure." Sebastian nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him to his chest,

"Anything for you. But I believe in you, and them."

"Thank you."

...

The next morning Sebastian woke up before Kurt, he went downstairs with Kurts phone and dialed Burt Hummel,

"Hey bud, what time are you and your baby daddy coming over tomorrow?" Sebastian laughed and Burt chuckled, "I take it I'm speaking with said baby daddy?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could meet for coffee? Just you and me." Burt paused for a minute, slightly worried,

"Sure Kid. I'll meet you at that Lima Bean place in twenty."

* * *

"Sir-"

"Burt."

"Burt, what can you tell me about Kurts mother? Her pregnancies." Burt furrowed his brow and took off his cap, rubbing a hand over his bald head.

"She was only pregnant once."

"But Kurt said all of the women has miscarriages in his family." Burt nodded and took a sip of his drink,

"And he told the truth. Kurts mother got pregnant at 17, I was 20. Her pregnancy was progressing normally, and then at 15 weeks she miscarried. We went about our lives, but we knew we'd wanted that baby. So, we started trying for another. When her period never came like they said it would, we took a test, she was pregnant. We went in for the first ultrasound, and they told us she was 20 weeks along."

"Kurt was a twin."

"Kurt had a twin sister, Katy. Some times, one twin will die in the womb, either due to a defect or illness. For whatever reason, the other twin lives. Since Kurt had been hidden in the ultrasounds when Katy passed we had no reason to suspect that she was still pregnant."

"Does Kurt know about this?" Burt nodded and Sebastian sighed, "Thats why he's afraid to name them."


	7. I'll be back!

Hey guys, sorry I have had no posts lately, I'm in theory right now at school which is all book work. I'll try to have something up by Friday :) Thank you for your continued support! 


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! And Yes, I did discontinue Preachers Son, Just wasn't into it. I'm sorry. I wrote another chap for it and it sucked so badly because it was forced. **

**please review!**

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian arrived at Kurts house just before two the next day, Sebastian unloaded their bags and Kurt showed him to his room. Burt Hummel was waiting to greet them as they entered.

Today he had unpleasant news.

He had no idea how he was going to tell the boys, he was especially wary to tell Kurt because of the pregnancy. Burt took a deep breath and braced himself,

"Boys, come sit down. We need to talk."

Kurt and Sebastian sat on the couch and Sebastian wrapped his long fingers around Kurts hand,

"Burt, whats going on?"

Burt rubbed his hand over his head and sighed,

"The purists now have representation in the house." Kurt felt like someone had drained all the air from his lungs. The purists had been trying to push their agenda into congress for years, and so far they had no luck. But now they have a republican president and now he's half way into his term and he's finally pushed through a Purist into congress.

They Purists have been trying to pass laws regarding carriers and their rights to have children. Theyve even gone so far as to demanding that any male born with the Z chromosome have his female organs removed at birth, or have a sex change at birth. These demands have long been swept under the rug, but lately people have seemed to lose some of their humanity.

"But, what would that mean for Kurt? Or our son, theres a 50 percent chance he carries the gene."

"If the bill that they're pushing gets passed, Kurt would have three years to be _normalized. _They're leaving an open option, Kurt could either have his female organs removed, or have a full sex change. As for your son, you two would have to choose that for him. I recommend -if it comes to it- simply having the female organs removed." Kurt was becoming irritated, and worked up,

"What do you mean SIMPLY? One does not simply change the way they were made!"

"Kurt, baby calm down."

"NO! They cant do this!" Kurt stood up and kicked over a bar stool, and began pacing around the room. "They can't fucking do this!"

"Kurt! Calm down, please!" Sebastian begged of the younger boy, but Kurt was too far gone, he could hardly breathe, and it felt like the room was spinning. Kurt felt a stab of pain in his belly before seeing all black.

* * *

Sebastian paced the waiting room of the ER, chewing his nails down to the quick. The thought he could actually lose one or both of his children terrified him. He loved them both so much already, and he was praying to anyone who was listening that they would both be okay.

"Sebastian Smythe?" Sebastian rushed over to the young nurse,

"Is he okay? Are the babies okay?" She sat him down gently, and rested her hand on his shoulder,

"We're so sorry. Kurt went into labor and the girl was still born."

"Oh my god" Burt started, a tear falling down his face, "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have told him." The nurse shook her head,

"She had passed a few weeks ago."

"What?" Sebastian asked, startled that one of his babies had been dead before he knew it.

"She died some time shortly after his most recent ultrasound, we believe."

"Why?"

"We don't know." Sebastian sat back, and as he tried to process what was going on, on the TV he heard the announcement.

"Beginning next week, all males with the Z chromosome must be normalized. Grown men have 4 years to have the procedure, boys age 13 to 17 have 3 years, boys 1 year to 13 have one year and babies must be normalized immediately." The nurse stood up, but Sebastian grabbed her arm, he knew how he was going to save his son from a dangerous procedure.

"I need you to do something for me."

_**Certificate of Death**_

_**TOD: 14:05 November 27th 2014 **_

_**Name: Ashton Jamie Hummel-Smythe **_

Kurt looked at the certificate hed just signed for the first time,

"Sebastian, the nurse told me that the girl died, this is a boys name."

"The law went through Kurt, I'm not letting them operate on my son. We're going to let people think he's a girl until your dad can do something about the law." Kurt nodded and placed the paper down on his things,

"We should give her a real name though." Sebastian sighed and handed him another Certificate,

_**Certificate of Death**_

_**TOD: 14:05 November 27th 2014 **_

_**Name: Ashley Jamie Hummel-Smythe**_

"And I had her cremated so that we wouldn't have to lie on a headstone." Kurt wiped tears out of his eyes and rested his hands over his belly, it felt less full than it had just hours before. They explained what happened to him, and he just nodded along, part of him already knew.

"Thank you, Bas. I love you."

"I love you too."

Neither one brought up the fact that Kurt would be forced to have his uterus removed when after he gave birth to their son.


End file.
